Guardians of the Galaxy (Dimension x):When universes collide
by VIGNA
Summary: Scarecrow escapes into the Marvel universe! can Jason stop him and meets his all time hero Rocket raccoon in the process..They become the best of friends and consider each other family but can Jason save the Guardians from D.R Crane and his fear gas? P.S this is a different universe from Guardians of the Galaxy:the Red Hood. It's basically an alternate version of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet on the Milano this night, and another tireless night for Rocket and Groot,who was his only friend, Rocket usually felt that he needed more friends with no offence to Quill and Groot of course. Quill just happened to pass by Rocket in the Milano "oh hey Rocket!" "hey Quill! where are we going to this time?" he smiled "well..we detected a sort of..strange activity on Xandar the Nova core asked for assistance", then Rocket chuckled "well...we can tell they're DESPERATE to call us if Titus isn't good enough", Quill laughed "yeah...I guess". But little that they knew that the Problem on Xandar was actually a breach to another universe,and another friend to be for Rocket...this portal led to the D.C universe, and the problem the nova core had was someone called, the Scarecrow...

 **Meanwhile in the Bat-cave in the D.C universe...**

Bruce wayne had just adopted another Robin into his team,Jason Todd, who was currently upstairs reading comic books. 'This doesn't make sense...how can Scarecrow just _vanish_?!' Bruce thought as he blinked his eyes,boy he was tired, he decided to leave this for tomorrow and to go see what Jason was up too. He opened Jason's room door and found the 15 year old lying in bed reading a comic book called _Rocket raccoon_ , he knew that Rocket was Jason's favourite comic character,his hero, "oh...hey bruce!" Jason smiled "hey Jason...say I was wondering if you could take a lead on this Scarecrow thing", Jason blinked his eyes in awe as this was the first time Bruce had ever said that to any of his Robins,well...to be fair there was only one before him. Jason's face lit up in a huge smile "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Bruce!" Jason said "woah woah there, jason..." Bruce smiled, he hadn't seen Jason this happy before. Jason leaped out of bed and ran out "BE CAREFUL!" Bruce smiled. Jason got into his Robin suit, took his MP-3 (in case he got bored), all his gear and his favourite Rocket raccoon comic and shrunk it,thanks to D.R Plamer and his shrinking tech. He also took his staff and shrunk his Robin-cycle (just in case) and his favourite cookies and snacks in a big container and shrunk it to the extent that it fit into utility belt,along with viles of fear toxin antidote. He took off into the night, he infiltrated the Scarecrows lair and found a portal type machine that opened into a place that strangely looked like Xandar for his Guardians of the Galaxy comic books "ok Crane! you want to go Dimension hopping?! FINE BY ME!" Jason grinned as he ran into the portal..

He came out the other way and saw that he was in an whole new place, the portal closed behind him 'ok Crane where are you?' Jason thought, as he was walking through the streets he bumped into someone

"WATCH IT!"

Jason looked up and saw that he looked familiar "and who are you supposed to be?"

Jason asked in amusement

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?! I AM COREMEN TITUS OF NOVA CORE,AND PROTECTOR OF XANDAR! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

'TITUS?! ok this is both weird and cool...am I really in Xandar?! but more importantly...' Jason thought

"sorry...Titus...hey um..have you seen this guy?" Jason said as he held a wanted poster of the scarecrow and showed it to Titus, who took it from him

"This is the man Nova core is looking for! what do you know about him!" Titus asked who was suddenly interested in this boy

"bet the Guardians already got hem" Jason mumbled

unfortunately Titus heard it and grabbed Jason by the shirt

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Jason kicked himself free, Titus's arm changed into a blaster cannon, Jason withdrew an E.M.P batarang and threw it at Titus's arm,it shorted out, Titus growled

"and here I thought Bane had anger issues"

Titus roared and tried to grab Jason but he jumped onto Titus's back and used his grappling hook to get to the roof of the nearest building, he marveled at the view

"this really is Xandar...which mean I"M IN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE!" Jason said excitedly

then he spotted something that made his eyes widen- the Milano landed on a nearby landing pad and out came Rocket raccoon, his hero. Jason decided to sneak around, then something hit him from the back.

"you're a long way from home Robin" said a deep and sinister voice

Jason jumped onto his feet and looked around and found Scarecrow

"I was wondering where all the crows were"

Scarecrow growled and charged, Jason dodged his fear needles on his finger tips and knocked him off his feet

"sorry crane not today" Jason smirked.

Meanwhile down below, the Guardians met Titus

"alright Titus what's up this time?" Rocket asked

"oh good the Guardians...this is the suspect we're looking for" Titus said as he handed Jason's wanted poster to Quill who laughed

"what's so funny?" Titus growled

"you're looking for _this guy...Scarecrow!_ DUDE! he doesn't exist! he's a comic book character for the D.C universe...he's a fictional character!" Quill smirked

"I'm not Stupid Quill, but regardless of weather he's real or not Nova corpsman spotted him breaking into a chemical factory nearby...oh and I think he brought a friend, he's quite young, wears a red suit with a black and gold cape with an _R_ symbol on his left hand side of his costume he also wears a green mask that only covers the eyes" Titus said, and Quill smirked

"HA! you mean Robin, dude...ok..ok let's just suppose that the Scarecrow is here on Xandar on which case you _must_ be very careful and avoid his finger needles from piercing you or else your worst nightmare will just appear in front of you and besides, Robin's a _good guy_ a hero, he's probably here to apprehend him and bring him back to Gotham city on Earth" Quill said

"REGARDLESS! I WANT THE TWO OF THEM CAUGHT AND PUT BEHIND BARS!" Titus growled

On the roof Scarecrow recovered and caught Jason off guard and pushed him off the edge of the roof, he landed painfully between the Guardians and Titus who was started, Jason recovered and saw Titus trying to grab him, he jumped to his feet and knocked Titus off balance

"sorry kitty I got a Scarecrow to catch" Jason smirked

Rocket grinned

"why bother boy wonder" said Scarecrow as he jumped to the floor below,landing on Titus's back, "I'm already here"

" _That's_ Scarecrow?...he looks scarier than you described him" Rocket said

" _we_ can take em! Robin you need help?" Quill asked

"thought you'd never ask Star-lord!" Jason said

"FOOL you think I came alone?!" Crane smirked

Jason was hit from the side and was thrown into a wall

"and who is this?" Drax asked as he withdrew his knives

"that..Drax is Bane" Quill said

"It's good to be known" Bane said as he clashed with Drax, Rocket tended to Jason

"you alright kid?" he asked

"Yeah...thanks Rocket..."

"and you know me how?"

"you're my hero dude, and my favorite Guardian" Jason said and Rocket smiled "nice to be admired" Rocket said as he helped Jason to his feet

"any idea on how to stop Bane?" Rocket said

"yeah...this is going to be fun" Jason smirked as he jumped on Bane's back whilst he was fighting Drax

"GET OF OF ME!" Bane raged as he tried to swat Robin off of him

Jason took out a small needle (a nerve toxin) specifically for Bane and stabbed him with him

"DRINK UP" Robin smiled

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Bane raged

Scarecrow tried to stab Robin in the back with his fear toxin but Quill stepped in front of him and he fell to the ground screaming as his he began to see his worst nightmare, meanwhile, Bane was loosing strength due to the nerve toxin, Jason was still holding on to him, he then performed a wrestling move called the head scissor and brought him down with a crushing knock out blow from Drax, who noticed Quill screaming on the ground

"get him to the ship!" Gamora said as he carried Quill who was pounding his fists on her back

"LEMME GO ZOMBIE I DONT WANNA DIE!" Quill screamed

"I'm trying to help" Gamora said

"It's no use,he's been injected with fear toxin" said Robin

"is there a cure?" Gamora asked

"yes but for now just get him to the Milano" Robin said as he kicked Scarecrow in the face sending him tumbling backwards when Nova Core showed up

"BANE! let's get outta here!" Crane said when Robin threw an exploding Batarang at Crane it exploded and knocked him out, Bane lifted crane onto his shoulder and jumped into a water fall, Robin ran over to the side but found no trace of Bane and Scarecrow

"I am Groot?" (are they dead?)

"no Groot, they'll be back..they always come back" Jason said

"I am Groot!"(you understand me?!) said Groot in surprise

"yeah I do" Jason smiled

Then Titus woke up and pointed his gun at Jason's face

"you are under arrest!" Titus roared, then Rocket and Drax stepped in front to Titus

"No...he ain't" Rocket said

"I must agree, Robin has done nothing wrong" Drax said

"let him go" said someone from behind

"Nove prime!" Titus said in surprise

"let them go, this young man deserves our thanks for taking those two out" she said.

The Guardians and Robin made their way to the Milano, and went into the med-bay where Jason administered the Fear toxin antidote to Quill,in seconds his screaming stopped

"that should do it" Jason said, the remaining Guardians and Jason made their way to the meeting room

"Ok...so we need to know we can trust you...Robin was it?" Gamora said

"yeah...and I get it" Jason said

"then you can start by telling us who you really are" Drax said

Robin removed his mask only to reveal his light blue eyes

"my name is Jason Todd, but you can call me Robin"

"I am Groot" (nice name)

"thanks Groot" Jason said

Rocket was surprised as he thought that nobody but him and maybe Quill could understand him

"where are you from?" Drax asked"are you from Xandar" he continued

"no...I'm like Quill...I'm from Earth"

"another terran eh? what about Scarecrow and Bane?" Gamora asked

"yeah and could you tell us more about them?" Rocket asked

"sure thing Rocket!" Jason smiled and continued "Scarecrow and Bane are both from a city on Earth,my city, called Gotham, Scarecrow's real name is Jonathan Crane, he's a psychologist who used to work at a place called Arkham Asylum, a special kind of prison for Super villains in Gotham city, there he started to perform fear-inducing experiments on his patients,hence the name Scarecrow and yes he's also Terran" Jason explained

"what's up with his face?" Rocket said as he shuddered as the sight of Crane's face

"oh that's a mask" Jason said

"well it would not be a surprise, it is fitting for someone who intends to induce fear in the hearts of his victims" Drax commented

"and Bane?" Gamora asked

"that's a little difficult, so far we only know that his last name is Dorrance, he has abnormal physical strength as a result of having undergone experiments involving a Venom drug, he's the only villain who's ever managed to ' _break'_ my mentor,the Batman, he was out for months." he explained

"and by break you don't just mean emotionally" Rocket said

"no,his back was literally broken...It took him months to recover" Jason said.

"So where would they go?" Drax ask

"I don't know...but they know I'm here and I've stopped them before with help...and seeing as how I'm in a different universe and you guys are all I know...maybe I could hang around here until Scarecrow and Bane are caught?"he asked

"sure stick around if you want but Don't ever call me..."

"I know and I don't even want to say it" Jason countered

"good at least one of you wont make fun of me" Rocket said as he walked to the engine room to make some modifications

"who is ready to eat!" Drax said

"I am Groot" (Jason...your not going to make it through this)

"don't worry, I got something" Jason said.

The Guardians were in the dining room when Drax served his food, Quill was up and went to the dining room, he noticed that Drax was cooking and tried to turn around but he got caught and was made to sit down. Then Quill saw Jason with a bag of cookies in his hands

"ooh Cookies! give me some!" Quill said

Jason gave Quill some cookies

"oooh chocolate chip! my favorite"

"hey lemme have some!" Rocket said.

The Guardians,even Drax, was now to preoccupied with Jason's cookies to notice that Groot had thrown away Drax's food, Jason also brought along some cakes and other stuff from Gotham, sweets even his dinner Alfred made for him.

"I LOVE TERREN FOOD!" Rocket said as he enjoyed his cake.

Then the distress signal from the Guardians ship rang out

"where's it coming from Quill?" Gamora asked

"from Conjunction...in a chemical industry"

"Crane!" Jason exclaimed

"well we all know where we go now" Gamora said as she finished off her cake and buckled in in the cockpit

After a moment all the Guardians and Jason buckled up, well...Jason pretty much stayed in the meeting room just in case there was something in need of repair as he'd memorized every part of the Milano in the comic books, plus he knew how to fix _The Robin chopper_ a custom-made helicopter that looked like an cobra Helicopter except without the real bullets as they were replaced with Riot suppressor bullets, and It was painted Red with the Robin symbol on it's hood, along with that, M.R Fox made some upgrades and now the 2nd seat could now be a portable Robin-cycle. Jason know one thing for sure, this is going to be one hell of a ride.

When the Milano came out of Hyperspace, the whole ship started to malfunction, Jason started to work on the repairs- when Rocket came down he was shocked to see Jason fixing the ship, he came to help the boy out. "Hand me that wrench" Rocket said and Jason handed the tool to Rocket who started to fix some part of the engine, he had just one question on his mind.

"Hey Jase how old are you? oh and can I call you that for short?" Rocket asked

"Sure! and I'm 15 by the way" Jason responded

Rocket was surprised at how young Jason was, here he was in another universe fighting those two lunatics and he was only 15 years old..this amazed Rocket the sheer courage and determination of Terrans was just amazing!

"15! you're a little young aren't you?" Rocket said

"since when has age or size stopped people like us from making a difference from the rest" Jason smirked.

Rocket was starting to like this kid, maybe just maybe he could even be his new friend if he wanted to. When the ship finally became stable, Rocket and Jason went up to the cockpit and looked out from the window, Rocket's eyes widened in pleasure as he saw racer ship race across Conjunctions artificial ring

"ooohohooo what I wouldn't do to get my hands on one of those" Rocket mumbled.

Then the ship began to give way again and crashed landed on Conjunctions surface, the Guardians were ok and so was Jason

"you ok Jase?"

"yeah I'll live, believe me a punch from Bane is a lot worse than this" Jason smiled.

The group exited the Milano and looked around for any signs of the scarecrow or Bane, the team split into groups

 **Team 1) Rocket,Robin and Drax**

 **Team 2)Quill,Gamora and Groot**

Team 1 went to the arena where Robin went undercover amongst the crowd, Drax was participating in a match where the prize was a Million credits and Rocket was in the top floor where all the people who were waiting to get paid were sitting. Team 2 was in the canteen nearby, then Robin's luck paid off

"Rocket I spotted Crane! north west of where you are" Jason said

"I see him, I see Bane as well, to your extreme left" Rocket replied.

"I see him" Jason said, but before he could move in for the take down Jason spotted someone in the crowd he recognized in a white suit

"black mask?! here?" Robin murmured

"Jason what's up?"

"we may have a problem" Jason said

Quill overheard on the comm

"What type of problem?" he said

"Black mask is here Quill"

"how'd he get here?!"

"not sure" then he spotted four more villains amongst the crowd: Firefly,Deadshot,Killer croc(wearing a hood) and king shark. To his front of the arena he identified another batch of Gotham's criminally insane: Riddler, Penguin, MR freeze, Harley Quinn, black spider, Killer frost, captain Boomerang and two-face as well as poison Ivy.

"Jason what's the problem" Rocket asked again,worried

"It's a trap!...guys let's get outta here! we're out numbered!" Jason said as he began to run

"GET BACK TO THE MILANO!" Robin said as he began to run, then someone landed in front of him

"leaving the party so soon Robin?"

"DEATHSTROKE!" Robin said in surprise, he threw a smoke bomb and used his grappling hook to escape but Deadshot prevented it and shot him down to the floor

"I got him Slade"

"yeah I noticed" he said as he unsheathed his sword, Rocket noticed and sounded the alarm on Conjunction,but that didn't stop Slade from shooting Robin, Jason screamed as the bullet exited from the front...and the worst part, the Guardians hear it

"ah hell..." Lawton sighed

Then shots were fired by Black mask that made the audience panic and run, Deathstroke came closer and brought his sword above Jason's head, when Rocket knocked him aside

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Rocket said as he helped Jason up and noticed the bullet wound "Jason you're Bleeding!"

"I know...and trust me, I've been through worse"

"who's this?" Rocket asked

"My name's Slade Wilson, and now I'm going to kill you"

Slade charged and Rocket and Robin fought him, they were like a well oiled fighting machine, they finally threw Slade off the spectator platform,but he landed gracefully on the arena floor, the rest of the Guardians came charging in, Jason and Rocket joined in the fight as well, then Firefly hovered above them

"I'M GONNA SEND YOUR HEAD BACK TO THE BAT!" he fired on Jason who rolled away and threw an explosive batarang at Firefly that took him out

"I'D LIKE ANY OF YA TO TRY!" Jason shouted trying to hide the pain of Slade's bullet wound

Black Mask started shooting at Drax who got hit on the arm

"OW!" he shouted

Then Jason got mad and charged at Black mask and punched him out cold

"no one harms my friends!" then he got an idea

"guys delay them for a while I got something that'll help Rocket come with me" Jason said over the comm

Rocket followed him near to the Milano, where he nearly collapsed from his wound when Rocket caught him

"you don't look so good"

"It's fine" Robin replied as he took something out of his belt and enlarged it, revealing a 2 seat Robin cobra chopper.

"get in!" Jason said

Rocket was just to shocked but he did it either way. Jason got in the pilots seat and Rocket ,manned the guns they flew above the arena and Rocket started to fire the Riot suppressor bullets

"EAT BULLETS DOUCH BAGS HAHAHAH" Rocket laughed, which sent the Villains scattered around the arena. Drax was engaged in a match with Killer croc when Nova core showed up, Deathstroke and Deadshot dispersed a smoke screen and vanished along with all the villains. The Guardians went back the the ship and Jason shrunk the Robin chopper and placed it in his utility belt again, when the Guardians and Jason were at the meeting room Rocket laughed "now THAT was fun!"

"Jason who were those guys?" Gamora asked

"more bad guys for Gotham" Jason said as he collapsed on the Milano's floor and groaned

"Jason!" Gamora shouted in surprise and took him to the med bay to heal him. Once she did, Robin came to the meeting room

"You're ok!" Rocket smiled

"Yeah I am..." Jason responded "Any ways guys...I'm beat" Jason yawned as he went to his room to sleep.

After that encounter, Jason and the Guardians went on more missions and Rocket became more attached with Jason, he only felt that way only when he was with Groot or Star lord, Rocket and Jason became best friends, he felt that Jason was different from the rest- he never made fun of him in anyway and always backed him up when the others blamed him for something, Rocket had never felt so appreciated before and the only other one who even came close to that would be his dear love Lylla and his older brother who were on Half-world. One can say that Rocket felt that Jason was kinda like a big brother to him. Then the Guardians located Crane on Xandar, it's poetic returning to the place where it all began, but before the Guardians could reach there they got side-tracked by a Quest to locate the cosmic seed, it brought them to a remote planet which had a temple that was built for the truce between Asgard and Spartax this was where Rocket found the Asguardian Destroyer armor and got a little power hungry, especially when they fought each other on knowhere...but Quill had a plan, unfortunately Loki got control of the armor, this is what happened...

Quill landed faced down on the top of knowhere, when the destroyer armour threw him towards Loki's feet,

"well...I never expected this to be in the hands of a lowly thief" Loki grinned

"and you are?" Rocket asked as he was trapped inside

"THE DUDE FOR THE STATUE!" Quill said as he realised who it was

"Yes,but I prefer Loki prince of mischief and the rightful heir to the throne of Asguard to ' _dude_ '" Loki smiled

"what do you want _Dude"_ Rocket said

"you've got quite a big mouth for such a Puny rodent" Loki taunted.

Rocket Growled at this response he _hated_ being called Rodent or Vermin or Raccoon,things Jason understood...unlike the rest of the guys and Loki. Quill and Loki had a conversation that Rocket wasn't interested in...he was concerned that he had hurt Jason and the rest 'Stupid armour! made me hurt my friends' Rocket thought. Then Gamora, Drax, Groot and Robin came speeding in with the Milano's spare escape pods that were armed with guns, Robin was riding his Robin-cycle that was armed with twin laser cannons, they sped past Loki and Robin hit him on the arm once with his staff. They came around for a second pass when the Destroyer armour grew huge, Robin knew Rocket wasn't in control of it, Loki made a green forcefield that knocked Gamora's as well as Drax's and Groot's pods away making them crash. Robin avoided it, and fired at Loki with the lasers, Loki protected himself and ordered the Destroyer armour to attack Robin-it succeeded in knocking Robin off the bike and threw him far back-Quill was also caught in the crossfire, Rocket was helpless as he saw all his friends defeated and fallen.

"no..." said Rocket as his voice was failing him

"now then...Destroyer armor! get rid of the Rodent" Loki commanded.

The chest plate opened and the armour grabbed Rocket from inside and held him towards his face where it's visor opened, Rocket's eyes widened and he tried to struggle out

"ok now I'm not so curious to know what happens when the visor opens!" Rocket said as he managed to slip out of the Destroyers hands

He was free falling to the ground with no one to catch him when he heard the roar of a familiar engine, Jason was back on his bike. Rocket managed to grab onto Jason's shirt and Robin hauled him up to the back seat, the Robin chopper hovered above them in auto-pilot and scooped in real low caught the Robin cycle, it began to rise into the Chopper,and merge and Rocket was suddenly in the back seat

"so this was the surprise you wanted to show me? It's kinda cool!" Rocket smirked

"hell yeah" Jason said as he saw the Guardians recover and get into the pods again. They flew back into Knowhere away form Loki

"ARGH! DESTROYER ARMOUR! GET THEM!" Loki growled

The armour heeded Loki's command and chased the Guardians through Knowhere, Rocket looked out the window of the chopper and saw the destroyer following them, the Guardians finally landed in a safe place as they lost the destroyer,for now, the team grouped together to formulate a plan

"I want my revenge" Drax said

"alright! settle down, when the Destroyer comes for us again Drax will make him open the visor and Rocket will slip back inside" Quill said

"WOAH WAOH! just because he has a plan doesn't mean it's a good one!" Rocket said

"but you're the only one who can do it" Quill countered

"Yeah..but that don't mean I should!" Rocket replied back

"you should because you can, because you're..." Quill was interrupted when Robin gave him a playful but hard jab with his staff to this Stomach

"OW! what was that for?!" Quill said

"you were going to call him puny" Robin said

"I wasn't going to say that!" Quill protested,slightly annoyed

"Then what were you going to say?" Rocket said defending Jason's point of view and becoming suspicious of Quill's

Then the Destroyer armour burst in and Drax charged but the armour dodged his punch and grabbed Drax by the leg and slammed him to the ground, then Loki came in and Quill and Gamora charged at him but the destroyer shot them down with laser beams, Robin grabbed on to the destroyers neck and withdrew his batarang and tried to puncture the armour but Loki blasted him off the Destroyer with his staff. Drax then came face to face with the Destroyer

"I want a re-match with the very fiend that challenges my title...and STOP HIDING BEHIND THAT MASK AND SHOW ME YOUR FACE!" Drax raged

"very well you wish to see what's behind the mask...then GAZE UPON YOUR DESTRUCTION!" Loki smirked as the visor of the destroyer opened,ready to destroy Drax

"oh the stupidity of this universe never ceases to amuse me" Loki smiled

Then Drax shouted "ROCKET NOW!", Rocket jumped right into the visor of the Destroyer and took control of it, Loki attempted to regain control it but Robin threw a batarang that knocked Loki's staff right out of his hands, he grasped his hand in pain and growled

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!" Loki growled as he blasted Jason in the chest with his magic. Jason flew across the room and landed in pain and he screamed in pain. Rocket got angry

"Rocket that's what i was going to say! you're the only on who can connect the suit to my helmet!" Quill said

"one wireless connection coming up!" Rocket replied. After he did that Loki was defeated by the Destroyer armour, and was sent back to Asguard. The Guardians and Jason went back to the Milano and flew off. Rocket went to Jason's room to check on how he was doing.

"care for a visit" Rocket asked as the door opened

"Yeah! come in" Jason responded

"you ok..." Rocket asked as he noticed Jason's wounds

"yeah..I've been through worse" Jason smirked

"hey listen I'm sorry I got all Power hungry and all...most importantly I'm sorry I hurt you..you've been a good friend,maybe even the best, what I'm trying to say is that you've been like family to us all..particularly to me, you've acted like a big brother to me...and I've grown to appreciate that, especially that you don't make fun of me,,,you understand me like Groot does...so what I mean is..." Rocket was cut short when Jason knelt close and gave him a hug, he was speechless and he'd never felt so happy before and embraced Jason.

"I get it Rocket...I get it, and It's fine...with what you've been through getting a little power hungry is common...don't worry about it... _little brother_ " Jason smirked as he backed away and Rocket chuckled

"ok fine I'll accept it this once..." Rocket said as he backed away, then he rolled his eyes in amusement

"ah who am I kidding! come here" Rocket said as he hugged Jason again. They backed away again.

The Guardians reached Xnadar and the moment they got off the Milano, Scarecrow was already waiting for them outside..

"CRANE!" Quill growled

"nice to see you...as you can see,my friends and I have already brought this city to it's knees" Crane boasted, as Bane and Black-mask came out of the shadows

"this is our city now Robin..." Black-mask smirked as he withdrew his pistol but Scarecrow stopped him

"not now Black-mask...We're expecting a few people remember" Crane chuckled as he saw a ship appear form above them

"and there they are now" Black-mask said.

The ship landed and out came,the Grand master and someone Robin despised

"hello there...pumpkin...hehehehehhahahahahahahaha" said the second person, Jason knew that voice all to well, he gripped his staff hard

"JOKER!" Robin growled

"miss your old uncle J?" said the Joker as he smirked. That was it,Jason lost it and charged at the Joker and the Guardians moved in to help,Robin slammed his staff down towards the Joker but he avoided it and kicked him in the side,making him loose his balance and fall. The Grandmaster blasted Jason away with his staff, "JASON!" Rocket said in alarm he withdrew his rifle and began shooting the Grand-master who was caught on the chest

'I...I can't do this alone.." Jason thought as he pressed the button at the middle of his belt "please...hurry' he thought as he jumped to his feet and charged at Bane who swung his fist hard,Jason avoided it and jumped on Bane's back and pulled on the tubes containing the Venom free making Bane scream, Quill fired an ice-blast that finished Bane off,More and more of Scarecrows men and more villains came out of the shadows and fought the Guardians, Jason was busy fighting the Joker. He swung his staff but the Joker dodged it only to get hit by Rocket's blast

"What are you doing here? this is my fight" Jason said in worry

"hey! brothers stick together...ain't that what friends for?" Rocket said

"yeah..." Jason mumbled

The two of them charged at the Joker, who withdrew his knives and tried to stab Jason but he saw it coming and dodged it, Rocket punched the Joker hard on the stomach, he got up and got a hod of Rocket and blasted him with a sort of gas, where he started to cough at first then laugh uncontrollably

"how's about I take this one from you as well eh jason? after all I did kill your family so how's about I finish the Job" Joker said as he raised his knife and brought it down to kill Rocket, but Jason caught it

"EH?! what are you doing?!" The Joker demanded

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Jason growled as he punched the Joker across the face and gave Rocket the antidote for the gas,in an instant Rocket stopped and rubbed him jaw

"I think my face is gonna break" Rocket said as he got up

"what was that Jason?"

"Laughing gas...nasty stuff" Jason said

"what did he mean about finishing the Job?"

"tell ya later...now go help Groot he's in trouble!" Jason said as he pointed to Groot who was being held captive by poison Ivy's plants

Rocket nodded and went to help his tree friend, then the Joker stabbed Jason in the back without him noticing, he turned him over and saw that the centre of his belt was glowing and he knew what that ment

"oh no...you...YOU DIDN'T DARE CALL HIM!" the Joker said in panic as he dropped the knife and picked up his radio when suddenly it was buzzing "Mr J...he..h...h...r..he's...here!...th.e..the..bt...an...is ...here..." "SPEAK UP HARLEY!" said the Joker as he connected the Radio to Xnadar's speekers "IT'S THE BAT! HE'S HERE! I REPEAT! BATMAN IS HERE!...AAAAAAA..." Harley screamed as it went on static, all the villains stopped fighting the Guardians as started to run, but then the BAT-WING showed up "IT'S BATMAN RUN FOR IT!" said the Scarecrow, but Batman didn't give them the chance and deployed the Bat-cycle leaving the Bat-wing on auto-pilot, within a few moments all the Villains were defeated,except the Joker...

The Batman dismounted the Cycle and went to face the Joker who tried to stab him but Batman caught his arm and punched him in the gut hard, Robin recovered and finally managed to slam his staff on the Joker's face,knocking him out

"took you long enough...and thanks" Robin said as he was exhausted

"no problem Robin...but now we're going back home"

"Home?! oh come on...I can't just leave" Robin protested

"I'm sorry Jason...look I know you had a nice time here" said Batman as he glanced to Rocket then back to Jason who was sad

"If it's any consent...DR fate says that our two dimensions have combined into one so they'll be around" he reassured the unhappy 16 year old

"look...It's been a year now and I can't protect Gotham all by myself I need you Robin"

"ok...I'll come" Robin said

"JASON!" Rocket said as he came running

"HAHA! we did it!" he said again as he hugged Jason

"look...Robin, I kinda over-heard what Batman said and he's right as hard as it is form me to accept it...he's right, Quill showed me that Gotham's a HUGE city and the Bat can't protect it alone...besides...I'm only a call away" Rocket smiled

"sure thing Rocket...sure thing little Brother" Jason smiled as he went with Batman through the portal back to Gotham city...

'I'm gonna miss that guy' Rocket thought.

 **TWO YEARS LATER...**

Quill was reading a comic called _Batman:death in the family_ , It was about when the Joker abducts Jason and kills him,but it's just a comic...right?,

"I wonder what's going on in Gotham today?" Quill wondered as he turned the Tv on and saw what was on Gotham's news...the title was called 'Gotham mourns for the death of a hero'

"strange that title looks familar' Quill thought as he looked at his comic and his eyes widened as he saw the exact same title, he flipped the the next page where he saw Jim Gordan, then he heard his voice on the T.V, he looked at the speech bubble and heard the T.V voice and his worst fear came true, Gordan had said the 16 words he didn't want to hear

"Citizens of Gotham, I regret to report that our beloved hero...our beloved Robin is dead"

Quill let the comic slip from his hands he turned the T.V off and let the remote slip from his hands, and looked to his left and saw Gamora's devastated face

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gamora said

"I wish it wasn't..."Quill said

"we should tell Rocket" she said

"no...not now..." he replied

"QUILL! jason was like..."

"I know what Jason was like to him Gamora!...which is why we tell him _after_ we rescue him and complete this mission"

"you're right...Rocket must not know" she replied...

 **Meanwhile in the collectors lab...**

Rocket was strapped to a metal chair in the Collector's lab, out cold, then a bright light was shone onto his face by the collector that forced him open his eyes

"WHAT GIVES?" Rocket demanded

"I..I...have something to show you..." said the Collector

"and that would be..." Rocket said, the collector put up a forcefield and freed Rocket from the chair and led him into another room

"Rocket...I stole this from my brother...I..I thought I should show you since he was keeping it as a trophy,which was cruel." Said the Collector

"kept what as a trophy?" Rocket said,a little agitated,

"this..." said the collector as he turned on the power

there was only one item in the room behind a glass showcase, in it was a something that made Rocket to stagger back and his eyes to widen-his breaths became shorter and more faster...and only one word came out of his voice

"no..." his voice was too weak

behind the glass was a centre piece of the Robin suit that Jason wore, it was torn on the exact middle and upwards till the extent that the _R_ symbol was present, the red suit was stained with black and with holes in it, on the middle of it,it was stained with something brown,dried blood, but that wasn't all, the showcase also held the black and golden cape and Robin's mask which was torn from the above right side of the eye.

Rocket fell to the ground and started to cry "NO!...nonononono..."

The collector felt guilty for showing him that, he released Rocket and he made his way back to the Milano and told the Guardians what the Grand-master did

"Rocket...we're sorry" Quill said

Rocket just sulked down to Jason's room and spotted something underneath the pillow, he picked it up and found Jason's MP3, for once Rocket didn't mind listening to dumb Terran music, heck he and Jason sometimes sang to some of the songs, he smiled and put the ear phones on and played his favourite song,one call away. He then started to mutter some of the lyrics as it reminded him of all the good times he had...

"you think I should tell Rocket that the comics were real?" Quill said

"It's your choice" Gamora said

"I believe that it is the right thing to do" Drax said

"well...ok here I go" Quill said as he fetched his comic book and heard some music down the hall way" _you know you're not alone I'm only one call away...I'll be there to save the day! SUPERMAN!"_ Quill listened to the song and knocked on the door

"go away..."

"it's me"

"come in"

Quill entered and told Rocket the whole thing,when he finished Rocket got a little angry

"you KNEW ABOUT THIS!...YOU KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!" Rocket shouted

"well to be fair Jason and I didn't think the comics were real!"

"BUT YOU STILL KNEW!

"that it would happen,yes, but not for real"

Rocket started to sob again and Quill put an arm around his furry partner

"Rocket...I swear if I knew it was going to be real I would've done something..."

"who did it?..who killed my friend"

"it doesn't say" Quill lied as he knew Rocket's thirst for vengeance would kill him

"I'm sorry Rocket..."

"I..It's fine Quill..I..it wasn't your fault" Rocket said as he sat down on Jason's bed.

A few months later the Guardians got a distress call from Nova core saying that someone murdered the Grand Master's body double and they required assistance, they arrives at conjunction and went into the Grand master's chamber where they found Nova core and the real Grand Master.

"who could have done this?" Gamora asked a nearby Nova coresmen

"we don't know but we suspect either the Collector or someone who hates the Grand master"

Rocket strolled down the corridor and found a message next to the corpse of the body double which read

' ** _I AM NOT YOU'RE DAMN TROPHY!'_**

'I couldn't be...' Rocket thought

"It's not the Collector" Rocket said as he recalled that the collector said that the Grand master kept Robin's suit as a trophy.

"and how would you know?" Quill asked

"because...the collector wont target a body double..someone's trying to send a message" Rocket said having the message in his mind

'there's absolutely no way Jason could have done this...he's dead" Rocket thought as he glanced over to Quill

'or so Quill says...but that suit in the collectors lab only proves his point,hell,it could be fake for all I care,and am I getting soft?!" Rocket thought

"we get that much but the question remains who?!" Titus asked

"you think it may be one of Gotham's most wanted?" Rocket suggested

"could be...if we're looking at possible suspects then it's most likely Deathstroke,Deadshot or black mask"

"no doesn't fit..the message blames the grand master for holding someone as a trophy someone like...Robin" Rocket said

"Rocket you know that's not true" Quill said

Then the window near the corpse broke open and a gang of masked assassins came charging in,before anyone could react the assassins disarmed everyone and knocked everyone out with knock out gas..Rocket however was still coughing and ran into the room where to body double was,still dizzy from the gas Rocket tripped on something and backed himself against the wall. One of the assassins withdrew a gun and pointed it to Rocket's head when a shor rang from behind and some of the blood exiting the assassin's head spilled on Rocket's face which made his twitch in surprise. He then saw a masked figure in armour armed with two dual pistols facing him

"oh great who the krutech are you!" Rocket shouted in surprise

"I...am the Arkham knight"


	2. Chapter 2

"Arkham who?" Rocket asked as he got up

"Arkham knight..."

"So...is that who you really are?" Rocket asked as he saw that no one was around

"Yes...I..I mean no!" he said as he clutched his head and staggered back "I..Don't know what I am!...I used to be Ro_-no! that's not who I was" he continued

'Robin? is that what he wanted to say?' Rocket thought,then he asked it "R..Robin? is that you, Jason?"

"I_-"

"Freeze! NOVA core here! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

The Knight withdrew a pistol and to Rocket's surprise, he shot the NOVA core officer straight on the chest killing him. Rocket's eyes widened and he thought that this figure standing before him couldn't be Jason, no way! Jason was kind and loving and he'd never take a life

"Gotta go!" said the knight as he threw down a smoke bomb

"NO! WAIT!" Rocket shouted as he reached to grab him but he was gone "Who are you?" Rocket whispered to himself... as he fell to his knees

* * *

A few hours later on the Milano, Rocket decided to tell everyone about his little encounter

"Guys there's something I need to tell ya"

"What?" Gamora asked

"It's about that dead NOVA corpsman"

"Continue" Drax said now turning serious "That man had a family...I will kill whoever's responsible"

"He was killed by a guy called the Arkham Knight"

That name struck Peter home, he knew who that was and he didn't have the heart to tell Rocket

"But it was by mistake...the Knight was startled and mistook him for one of those assassin guys, but he did murder the Grand-master's body double" Rocket continued

Quill's suspicion was only confirmed by what Rocket had said

"Quill?" Gamora said

"Hm?! Yeah?" Quill said as he was startled

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Quill said as he moved to his room quietly to finish off a comic where the Knight's secret I.D was revealed, Rocket got the feeling that Quill knew what was going on and followed him.

He saw Quill take a comic off the shelf and read it out loud

"Batman found Jim Gordon tied up to a chair, he quickly went towards him and said "I'll free you" but then the Arkham knight showed up with his gun pointed at the Batman "I don't think so!" He shouted. Batman calmly turned around and saw his enemy "Who are you?" Batman asked"

Rocket placed his ear on the door to hear what he was going to say

"The Arkham knight was surprised and said to his nemesis slowly "You still haven't figured it out yet?" he retorted as he took his mask off "Have you Bruce?" continued the Knight. Then Batman's eyes widened at who he was facing "NO! It can't be...You're dead!" "SHUT UP! I'M HEAR NOW!" Screamed the Knight "No..." Moaned Batman as he fell to his knees "How are you still alive...Jason" " Quill dropped the comic book and sat down on his bed.

Rocket went back to his room and locked the door, he sat down behind it with his back leaning against the door, he then started to cry "What happened to my best friend? What happened to him?! He's never like that! Oh Jason! What happened to you!"


End file.
